Concubine Prince
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: All Ritsu wanted was to be the Concubine Prince of Masahiko Saga, little did he know that his charms will also attract Masamune Saga, the unwanted child of the Saga clan. As he spends time with both of them, the more he gets confused with his feelings. Thrust into a deadly love triangle, Ritsu must make a hard choice of choosing between his lovers or else, he'll lose them both.
1. Chapter 1

Concubine Prince

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

 _I happened 10 years ago…_

 _I was five…_

 _I was innocent…_

 _And I know nothing of the world…_

 _I remember it so well…_

 _It was night time, with shining stars in the heavens…_

 _And flurries dropping from the sky in a gentle manner…_

 _It was snowing…_

 _I've always loved snow…_

 _I loved looking at them because they're so clear…_

 _So white… like the fluffy cottons and clouds at the sky…_

 _So pure…_

 _Glistening and sparkling…_

 _Like the stars…_

 _I looked at it joyfully, a smile gracing my features._

 _I molded my tiny hands to pick up a handful of it, it was cold, but I'm happy because I am touching it freely with my hands…_

" _Little boy… what are you doing? "_

 _I glanced up to the one who asked me, and I saw... a strange creature..._

 _He was stall and he was rangy…_

 _He had fangs… and bat like wings…_

 _Unconsciously, I dropped the ice sands from my hands out of fear._

 _Immediately, I stepped back, I wanted to scream, but nothing came out…_

 _I saw the creature step in, fear started to rise through me, making me want to run…_

 _But…_

 _I can't…_

 _I can't run…_

 _I watched, as the scary creature came closer, while I only took a tiny backward step…_

" _Don't worry… I'll lessen your suffering… " He said as he reached a clawed hand towards me._

 _No…_

" _No… don't… " I croaked as I saw his clawed fingers go towards my throat._

 _I winced as I felt his long, fingers wrap around my neck, I widened my eyes as I saw a long tongue came out from his mouth, it then wrung out from his disgusting cavern, then slowly giving me a lick on my cheeks._

" _You taste so sweet… so pure… " I heard him say in a menacing voice as I saw his arms bend, and his mouth nearing mine._

" _No… " I whispered._

" _Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure to eat you as painlessly as I could… " I heard him say as he opened his mouth wider._

 _I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't, I couldn't even prevent myself from looking at my own death…_

 _I opened my mouth to scream one last time, and then…_

 _SLIT!_

 _Before I knew it, the head that was about to consume me was now rolling on the ground, staining the snow in dark, red colour._

 _It was then… that I saw him…_

 _He was about the same age as me (I think… ), but he had the stance of a brave and dignified warrior._

 _But what made me look were his eyes…_

 _They were a lovely pair of turquoise blue… and it was glowing, like the sea under the moonlight._

 _He looked at me with a clear gaze, hair as black as midnight and skin as pale as snow..._

 _In his hand, he was holding a sword that has the same height as him, it was encrusted with stones the same colour as his eyes._

 _And he was… very…beautiful…_

" _Are you alright? " He asked. His voice is tender yet emotionless at the same time._

 _I couldn't answer back, I was too shocked, and traumatized._

 _He sighed as he kneeled on the snow and used it to wipe his sword, he then put the sword back to his sheath that was hanging and behind his back, putting it back to a safe containment, then he turned his back on me, I was expecting him to leave me alone, but to my surprise, he crouched on me, showing me his back with his palms placed beside his hips._

" _Let me give you a piggyback ride, I'll take you home. " He said as he turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you and I'll keep you safe from harm, I promise… "_

 _For some reason, his words made me feel safe, and his smile was reassuring, slowly, I walked towards him and put my hands on his shoulders._

" _Can I hold your legs? " I heard him ask hesitantly._

" _Yes… " I answered in a high octave voice that I couldn't help coming from my mouth._

 _He nodded and lifted me, giving me a piggyback ride._

 _He was walking while he carried me in his back, I didn't say anything, I just looked at the snow, gently falling down through the sky._

" _Are you… an angel? "_

 _I stopped looking at the snow and stared at his dark hair._

" _Um… I… no…" I babbled._

 _His head then turned to look at me. "Are you sure? I thought you're an angel, you're too beautiful for a human…"_

 _I felt my cheeks warm up. I heard the servants in our palace call me beautiful, but I never heard them call me…an…angel._

 _He blushed as well. "Sorry! I know it was a girly thing to say, since you're a boy, and please don't be offended! I didn't mean that you look like a girl, I mean, beauty defines man or woman, or so my father tells me… " He said as he smiled in embarrassment. "I'm Masahiko Saga by the way. Um, sorry, I know, it's kind of idiotic of me to ask because I've been walking in circles and carried you before I ask for your address, but where do you live? "_

" _I live in the Emerald Mansion. " I answered promptly and smiled shyly. "I'm Ritsu Onodera. "_

 _His blue eyes widened. "Seriously? You're the Prince of the Emerald Mansion? "_

 _I nodded._

" _Then why are you walking alone at this time of night? " He asked._

 _I lowered my eyelids. "I just wanted to see the snow… the servants… kept on hovering around me that I didn't feel like I can play as freely as I please, so I snuck out. "_

" _Well, now you know why you are guarded all the time… "_

 _I bit my lip as tears started to form in my eyes._

" _Ah…I'm not mad at you! Promise! " He said as he shook his head frantically. "Just… next time, don't go outside… I mean, if you want to go, maybe you should ask one of your retainers or servants to go with you… there are a lot of monsters going around at night, so have someone brave and strong to accompany you when you go, that way… you'll be safe from harm, little Prince… "_

" _I'm sorry… " I said in a small voice and blinked at him._

 _He laughed. "God, you're so cute! " He said as he tightened his grip. "Don't cry okay? Men don't cry, although when it comes to you, I'll make an exception. " He winked. "Don't worry, we'll be at the castle soon, so stop crying! "_

 _His words were so safe and comforting that I couldn't help but lean on his back._

" _You're so nice… Saga san… "_

" _Y… you can call me Masahiko… I don't mind. "_

" _Thank you… Masahiko… "_

" _You're welcome, my angel… "_

 _I blushed even more, but his words made me smile as I leaned further on his back._

 _Masahiko Saga… his name is as beautiful as he is…_

 _I wanted to be with him… I wanted to know him better…_

 _From that day on… I swore to myself that I wanted to be with him…_

 _Together… forever…_


	2. Chapter 2

Concubine Prince

* * *

Chapter 1: His Angel

* * *

"Ritsu! Look! "

I stared at my best friend, seatmate and dorm mate Chiaki Yoshino and smiled.

"What is it? " I asked as I put my book down.

Smiling, he proudly showed me a clear bag filled with jam filled and chocolate filled cookies.

"I asked Takahashi kun to help me make some cookies! " He said excitedly as he sat next to me. "I'm going to give them to Hatori sama later! " He added as he sat next to me and leaned towards me. "That reminds me, why don't you make one for Saga kun? I heard he will have a class meeting late in the afternoon. You can tell him that he can have it as a snack or whatever."

I blushed and looked away. "Uhm, I want to, but I… I don't know how to bake… "

"Well, neither am I! " Chiaki explained exasperatedly. "But I tried my best! See, I even burned my hands for these cookies! "

I sighed. "It's just that… I don't want to disturb Masahiko sama's time, he had… been busy all the time. "

"Well, all the dragon Princes are! " He replied. "Come on, Ritsu, he'll accept them, I mean, you're the one that can call him by his name, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if you give him some cookies. "

I live in a place called the Marukawa Kingdom, a peaceful place, if you ask me, with the exception of one thing, we have mythical creatures living in our area.

Those creatures are called 'Dragons or guardians' as what we call them, beings that used to guard the place back then. According to the folklore, these dragons mated with humans and produced offsprings that are half human and halfdragon, because of their responsibility to protect the kingdom, half guardians are regarded with deep respect and are treasured and govern the kingdom, there are seven clans that housed the guardian families, each have their own symbol and elements that they possess.

The one that I'm mooning over is the most powerful clan, the Saga clan.

The Saga clan possess the brightest and most talented guardians in all of the seven clans, unlike other clans that only possess one element per family, the Saga clan possess two elements, fire and ice. My crush and class president, Masahiko Saga, possess the ice ability. And was hailed to be the next head of the Seven Guardians the moment he reaches the age of 18.

Masahiko Saga had shown quite prowess and undeniably a powerful talent at a tender age, at the age of five, he was slaying dangerous gargoyles that attack the kingdom! How impressive.

Each guardian also chooses a mate, in this kingdom, the term 'Concubine Prince ' comes into mind. Since females are very scarce in this place, the elders decided to only give females as a means for uniting nations, such as foreign marriages or giving them as a peace offering for a raging enemy. Not a single person from Marukawa Kingdom can have a female bride, females are too precious to be given away for anyone living in this place, since we can produce babies from alchemy, we deemed that our females are better be given to foreign lands to make our place powerful and keep the alliances growing.

Oh, where was I? Yeah, the Concubine Prince, a concubine Prince is a beautiful man chosen by the heads of the Seven clans to be their mate, that Prince, of course should possess beauty, grace, and knowledge in politics, as well as a charming personality and can swear utter devotion and allegiance to his mate.

To provide an heir, an alchemist is the one who does the job, he takes the sperms of both Princes and uses his ability to make a child, most of the time, it's successful, but there are times that it wasn't successful, if a guardian and his prince couldn't produce an heir within the span of their lifetime, then the family will appoint another head to lead their clan.

And a lot of boys are aiming to be a Concubine Prince. Most of them coming from elite families, my friend Chiaki has long been wanted to be the chosen mate of the stoic yet overly responsible Yoshiyuki Hatori, the earth guardian. But so far, the said guardian seemed to only point out obvious things to Chiaki like how he should improve his grades and the like.

I chuckled. But I can see, everyone can see, that Hatori san's attention is only focused on Chiaki, so he may have a chance to snag his heart after all.

I lowered my eyelids. 10 years ago, when I was five, I was rescued by Masahiko Saga from a deranged gargoyle. Yeah, I know how to call it after all these years. These gargoyles are one of the reasons why we have guardians in our area. Gargoyles are the biggest threat in Marukawa Kingdowm, one in ten deaths every month is caused by gargoyle attacks.

"So, Ritsu, aren't you going to ask Takahashi kun to help you make cookies for Saga kun? " Chiaki cajoled as he winked at me. "Come on, Takahashi kun is a patient teacher when it comes to cooking! I swear, he'll help you out. You know you want to give him cookies. "

I bit my lip. I do, I really really do!

I closed the book that I was reading. "Fine. I'll ask him. "

"That's the spirit! " Chiaki cheered. "Come on. " He said as he pulled my hand. "I'll gladly accompany you in the cooking room! "

* * *

I gulped as I stopped in front of the student council room.

I was patiently waiting for Saga kun to come out of the locker room, I knew he just finished playing soccer, so I knew he hasn't attended the student council meeting yet.

The door opened and I smiled in relief, I saw his tall figure come out from the locker room, but he was facing backwards on me, so I had to call his attention.

"Masahiko sama! " I called and he turned around, the moment he turned, I immediately bowed and stretched my hand to hand him my hard worked baked cookies.

"Masahiko sama! This is for you! Please eat while you're having your meeting – I mean after your meeting… no wait… I mean you can eat it at anytime you want. It's my first time baking it, if it doesn't taste good, please feel free to throw it and tell me so that I can make you a better one next time… " I said with my head bowed still. God, I'm so shy and act like an utter fool when it comes to him!

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Masahiko…"

I blinked as I raised my head, and my eyes widened when I saw that it wasn't my crush and I blushed ten shades of red from embarrassment!

He wasn't Masahiko sama! Stupid me!

But wait…

I looked at him again, he come he _looked_ a lot like my Masahiko sama?

They really do look alike, almost like twins, except that he's a little bit taller than him, and his eyes…

They're hazel in colour, blank and piercing at the same time.

And he doesn't have the same gentle voice as my Saga san, this guy's voice is so monotone and so blank that it felt lifeless. Shit, I'm such an idiot!

"Um, I'm sorry, I thought you're Masahiko sama… " I apologized.

"Onodera? " This time, I heard the voice that I was longing for.

I turned around, only to see my beloved Saga san standing in the locker room, his hair wet and was wearing the standard, black uniform of our school, and he has a towel draped on his right shoulder.

"Ah, Masahiko sama! " I greeted as I ran towards him.

But he didn't return my greeting, instead, he narrowed his eyes at the person that I was talking to earlier.

"Masamune… what are you doing here? " He asked in glacial voice that I never heard before.

The guy called Masamune just looked blankly at him.

"Just strolling, why, is it bad to go to the locker room? " He replied blandly.

"No, except that you have no business in this place. Are you trying to silently attack me again? " Masahiko sama asked.

Masamune just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I have no intentions of such… besides… " He smirked. "I don't need silent attacks to decapitate your head off. "

I gasped.

Masahiko sama glared at him. "Don't be so conceited, Masamune… I can kill you even without using my sword. "

But the Masamune guy just rolled his eyes.

"And don't you dare try to hurt _my angel_ or I'll kill you. " Masahiko sama threatened and I blushed.

"Like I care. " Masamune responded as he stepped out of our sight.

"Um, Masahiko sama… " To my surprise, he embraced me, tight.

"Did he hurt you, Angel? " He whispered. "I'm sorry if you have to watch me spat words like that to him. "

"Oh, it's okay, I… I don't mind. " I answered.

He tightened his hold on me. "I'm sorry if my _half brother_ can be so rude. "

"Half brother? " I asked. Ah, so that's why they looked so much alike.

He released me and nodded. "He was mother's child from another man. But we couldn't disown him because he has the fire ability. "

"Oh, I see… " I nodded as I shyly stretched out my arms to hand him the cookies that I made with Takahashi kun. "This is for you, Masahiko sama! It… it wasn't the best one, but I… "

Masahiko sama smiled as he lovingly took the clear bag from my hands. "For me? That's so sweet of you, Angel. "

I felt my heartbeat went wild at his comments.

I felt him cup my chin and place a soft kiss on my left cheek.

"Thank you… " He whispered. "Since it's for me, I won't share it to everybody else. " He chuckled.

"That… that's so mean of you… "

"I know, but it's from _you_ , so I don't want to _share_ it to everybody else. " He replied. As he kissed me on my cheek again. "Thanks again, Angel… "

"Y…you're welcome. " I stuttered.

He smiled. "Come on, let's go, I'll walk you through the gates, the least I can do is see you off. "

I pouted. "I'm not being targeted anymore! " I huffed. "How come you always see me through the gates! You even walk me home if you have time! "

He laughed as he pinched my nose that made my heart race even more.

"Because I don't want something to happen to _my precious Angel!_ Come on! "

I bit my lip. "But Masahiko sama, you've been very busy… I don't… I don't want to trouble you… "

"Still as sweet as ever, Angel, it's no trouble at all, I like to be with you. " He said as he ruffled my hair.

My eyes sparkled at him. "Really? You mean it? "

Masahiko sama smiled. "Yes, yes, now come on, Angel, I don't have all day. " He said as he clasped my hand and we walked out of the locker room.

We were walking towards the gate when I felt something… or better yet, someone looking at us.

I turned around and I saw the 'half brother' of Masahiko sama, Masamune, hey why am I calling him by his first name? I should call him Saga san since we weren't close.

I saw Saga san looking at the veranda, still with that emotionless, blank look, it's a shame that looked like he can't smile though, he has such a beautiful face.

I mouthed an apology again before I waved my hands at him and mouthed another goodbye before I followed Masahiko sama through the gates.

* * *

Back then, I thought… that he is just another family member that I had to please in order to be a proper Concubine Prince for Masahiko…

Little did I know that he will make a big impact on me…

Looking back…

I wish…

That I've never met him at all…

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

The Concubine Prince

* * *

Chapter 2: The Date

"Lettuce, cabbages, cherry tomatoes, bread crumbs, prawns, tofu, salmon, tuna… " I counted as I stared at my list.

"Rit, what are you doing? " I heard Chiaki ask as he leaned on his chair to look at me.

"Oh, Masahiko sama asked me to go out with him this Saturday since it's his day off from duties. " I answered absently. "So I decided to do some grocery shopping and buy some food so that he wouldn't spend any money on those expensive food stalls. "

"Ooohhhh…. You have a date with Saga san! " Chiaki said excitedly as he giggled. "Go and tell me more about it, brudda! "

I blushed and looked away. "Come on! We'll just be sitting at the cherry blossom garden in the park. You know that cherry blossom viewing is one of the favourite past times of the people here. "

"Then it's a picnic date! " He added. "No wonder you've been checking that lists of yours twice. So you're going to make some lunch for tomorrow? "

I nodded and smiled. "I asked Takahashi kun to help me make some easy lunches, one that you can eat easily. "

"Oh yeah, one time, I saw our classmate Shinobu kun giving Miyagi senpai a lump of cabbages. " My dark haired friend chuckled. "Between you and me, it kinda looked disgusting, but since Miyagi senpai is too nice to say no, he ended up eating it. You should've seen it, seeing Miyagi senpai eat the burnt cabbages and watching his reactions is quite funny. Oh well, Shinobu kun cooked those cabbages out of love for Miyagi senpai, and senpai seemed to like him back too, so that could work, I suppose. But if I were him, maybe I should think twice and ask Takahashi kun to give me some advice in cooking, that'll help a lot. "

I sighed. "I don't want to be a failure when it comes to Masahiko sama. I want to be deserving for him, at the very least… "

Chiaki looked at me with pity. "I know what you mean, lots of guys wanted Saga san to be their mate. But Rit… " He said as his lips curved. " _You_ are a lot closer to Saga san than anyone else. And he always walks you back to the dorms or to the gates, don't you think that maybe… he's intending to make you his 'concubine prince'? "

I shook my head, just thinking of the idea makes my heart bursts. Being with him is enough for me, to be honest, I don't intend to be his mate… but…

"I… just want to be with him… " I admitted shyly. "Masahiko sama is an honourable young man. And I… I don't want to disgrace him by my incompetence… "

"That's not true, you're good at singing, dancing, drawing, literature, creating poems and verses, and playing the shamisen. You even won the shamisen playing contest. You're also an expert in folklore too. "

I breathed. "Probably, but I'm not good in math and political science, if I want to become Masahiko sama's mate, I have to be an expert in those areas. "

Chiaki then took bite of his chocolate and swallowed it. "You're right, but… " He trailed and smiled. "I'm pretty sure, Saga san likes you for who _you_ are, Ritsu… and I'm sure you can ace those subjects if you try harder, besides, being an expert in those arenas are just one of the qualifications, I do think that Saga san doesn't mind it. "

I blushed and smiled. "You really think so? "

Chiaki tapped my shoulder. "I do think so, brudda. "

I felt my spirits lifted and then I blinked as I remembered something. "By the way, did you know that Masahiko sama had an older brother? I was with him for a long time, I know it's stupid of me for not knowing but I really didn't know he has a half brother… "

"Ah…you mean Masamune Saga senpai? " Chiaki mused as his dark blue eyes dilated. "I've heard of him, he was Yoshiyuki sama's classmate. Apparently, he was the son out of wedlock. Tori heard from gossips that Saga sama's concubine prince wasn't too keen on marrying him, but you know, like many social climbers, Saga sama's mate wanted to grab unto power, so he relished it and married Lord Saga, but this 'mate' couldn't forget his old flame so the concubine Prince and his lover had an affair behind the lord's back and out came Saga senpai. I heard that the prestigious lord was so ashamed of his mate that he sent him overseas and let the child be born and raised in there. But… since Saga senpai possess the fire ability, the ashamed Saga sama took the child under his roof. "

I felt pity wash over me. It must be hard for Saga senpai. He was unwanted from the very start, no wonder he had those devoid expressions.

My blue eyed friend leaned on his chair. "He just enrolled this year, it's my first time seeing him too, he's kinda elusive, I saw him hanging out with Yokozawa senpai earlier. "

I tilted my head. "I wonder if he's as nice as Masahiko sama. "

"Doubt it. " Chiaki shook his head. "I heard he was totally the opposite of Saga san. Unlike Saga san who is responsible and aware of his duties, Saga senpai is rebellious. He cuts classes and I heard he likes banging juniors and other guys… which reminds me that you should be careful… although… " He snickered at me. "That should be the least of your worries, since _your_ Masahiko sama will come running down to save you if ever his half brother touches you. "

I blushed harder when I remembered what he said to his brother

" _I'll kill you if you ever hurt my Angel…"_

Kyaaaaaa!

"Ooohhhh… you're blushing! " Chiaki teased. "That means, I'm right, aren't I? "

I blushed tens shades more when I remembered it, embarrassed, I threw a pillow at my dorm mate. "Shut up, Chiaki! "

Chiaki laughed as he ducked the pillow. "Okay, I'll stop for now, but you have to fill me with the details of your date, otherwise, I'll stop talking to you! "

He laughed more as I threw another pillow at him.

* * *

"Come on, Onodera kun, just drop the grounded breaded fish and breaded prawns on the pan slowly…" I heard Takahashi kun instructed me.

I gulped as I looked at the pool of oil sitting on the pan. Takahashi kun was kind enough to teach me how to fry meat and fish and now I'm standing here like a frozen statue because I'm afraid of getting burned.

"Here… watch me again. " Takahashi instructed as he took his chopsticks and took one breaded prawn and dropped it gently unto the pan. The oil sizzled a bit, but otherwise, he was okay.

Swallowing my fear, I reminded myself that I'm making a decent food for Masahiko sama, so I followed Takahashi kun's advice and took a breaded grounded fish in my chopsticks and slowly slid it unto the pan.

I looked in satisfaction as I saw my fish getting fried.

"Good! Once it's golden brown, you have to invert it so the other side will cook evenly. " Takahashi said as he smiled at me, his dark, green eyes pleased at my efforts.

"Thank you for being patient with me. " I answered as I took a breaded prawn and dropped it unto the pan as well.

"You're welcome. " He replied as he started to take some prawns and shower them with bread crumbs.

"I'm envious, you're so good at cooking, Takahashi kun. " I said as I inverted one breaded fish.

"I have to learn, my brother is always out for work and I wanted to help him in my own way, since it's only the two of us, I decided at least learn how to cook for us. "

"Oh… I see… With you're cooking skills, every guardian will surely fall for you… although I hope you're not aiming for Masahiko sama – " I stopped and blushed. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to… "

He laughed at me. "Don't worry, Onodera kun! I'm not after him! Honest! Well… " He thought as he cut the lettuce. "Actually, I'm not really interested in the guardians at all… I have no desire to be a concubine prince… "

I blinked. "So, why are you studying here then? " I asked. Don't get me wrong, Marukawa Academy is a prestigious school for boys who are training to become a part of the system, but more importantly, it is a training school for boys who are aiming to be a concubine prince.

He smiled. "Marukawa Academy is the only school that can get me to study overseas. Since I loved cooking, I decided to be a chef, I wanted to go to different countries and taste different foods, it's my dream to go around the world and taste different dishes… besides… " He trailed. "I'm not beautiful and talented enough to be liked by the guardians, and I don't plan on being a royalty anyway, so I just shrug it off and focus on my studies. "

"I see… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry… "

"No worries! I'm sure you can be a concubine prince, Onodera kun! " He replied cheerfully. "Saga kun seemed to really like you. I don't blame him though, you're so beautiful and so graceful… a lot of students here even have a crush on you, you know."

I blushed. "Now you're flattering me! "

Takahashi kun smiled. "It's true. "

I looked away and continued to cook, me and Takahashi kun talked a lot about many things, and then he helped me make bentos.

After we finished and cleaned the place up, he then helped me wrap my bentos and handed it to me.

"Thank you very much for helping me, Takahashi kun, I owe you one. " I said gratefully.

"I wish you the best of luck! " He said as he smiled. "As for you owing me, just tell me all about your date, and I'll be fine. Take care. "

I nodded and smiled. "I will. Thanks again… and have a good evening. "

* * *

I woke up early and took a bath, put my green yukata on and double checked my bentos before putting on my sandals gently. Chiaki is still asleep and I don't want to wake him up so I snuck out as silently as I could.

I was ten minutes early and to my surprise, I saw… my crush Masahiko sama leaning in one of the cherry blossom trees in the area.

When he heard footsteps, he immediately raised his head to look at me and he smiled.

I caught my breath at the sight of him. He looked… so handsome with his dark blue yukata tied securely in a black obi with black dragon designs. Since he is a guardian, two swords were place on both of his waist, I saw one of the katana before, but for some reason, it was the blade that he used to slay my attacker ten years ago, looking at the blade now, that sword seemed to be longer… and seemed to rival it's owner's height. It's impressive how Masahiko sama carries the weight of those swords in his body.

He ran towards me, the sunshine smile never leaving his face. "Angel… you look so cute today… " He greeted as he gave me a chaste kiss on my left cheek.

I blushed and smiled. "You too… Masahiko sama… you look so handsome… "

"I should be… we're going on a date. "

I looked at him in surprise. "I thought we're going to have a picnic – "

He sniggered. "Oh, Angel, you're the cutest thing ever! " He said as he hugged me. "It's only you and me, so it'll be a date! Come on… " He said as he took my hand and then his gaze went down to the bentos that I'm holding. "And you even made us some food. "

"I tried my best… " I replied bashfully. "I don't want you to spend money on some expensive food stalls at the town. "

He snickered as he held my hand tighter. "Silly Angel! I don't mind spending money or spoiling you! But actually, I was thinking of going to our gardens for lunch, but since you made some food… would you mind if we go somewhere more private? You'll like it… I promise… "

 _I promise…_ he always says that to me…

I smiled as I held his hand. "If it's with you… I can go anywhere! "

* * *

"Wow… " I blinked in awe as I looked around.

Masahiko sama brought me in a place filled with flowering trees… but… this place… it's so…

"You like it? " He asked.

I nodded, still unable to speak. The trees where blooming with different coloured flowers and blossoms, colours like pinks, violets, yellows, oranges, peaches, reds and plums abound the area… and those green grass complemented the colours nicely…

Small ponds also filled the area, it was barricaded with smooth stones and some daffodils.

Not to mention the skies are clear and so blue…with puffy clouds and different birds flying above.

Different butterflies also fill the air… which even added more to the serene beauty of the place.

"Come on, Angel, let's eat, I'm sure you're hungry, after all those hike, I'm sure your stomach is growling. " I heard Masahiko sama say.

I nodded, but my eyes are still fixated at the scenery around me. The place is just so beautiful…

"Come on, Angel! " I heard Masahiko sama call again.

I nodded, this time, I went towards him.

I unwrapped the bentos and took out a picnic blanket then spread it on the grass. I also opened the bentos that I made and gave one to him.

"Thanks Angel. " Masahiko sama said as he dove on his food. "This is so good! " He said as he took another bite of the prawn.

I smiled. "Thank you. Takahashi kun helped me make them. "

"I see… " He said as he directed his chopsticks towards my bentou and picked a cherry tomato then pointed it on my lips. "Now say ahhhh angel! "

"But Masahiko sama – ahhhh! " I replied as I felt the tomato being shoved on my mouth.

He snickered. "Angel, you made me food, so at least let me spoonfeed you. "

"You don't have to. " I pouted.

He smiled. "Come on! Let me… "

Despite my complaints, Masahiko sama kept on feeding me. He did so until we both finished our food. After we did, we cleaned up and then suddenly, he let out a malicious smile.

"Now that we're finished, we need to do some exercise! " He grinned as he raised both his palms and wriggled his fingers.

I widened my eyes.

He snickered. "Run angel! If I catch you, I'm going to tickle you hard! '

Giving a fake scared expression, I stood on my toes and ran as fast as I could.

I ran, then suddenly, I heard footsteps coming through my way, and then I felt strong arms catching my waist and we both fell on the ground.

"I caught you… " He said as he started to tickle my waist.

"Ahahahahahahaha! " I laughed. "Masahiko sama! Stop! Ahahaha…Ahahahahaha! "

He seemed to enjoy my laughter that he joined me, but he continued to tickle me, and I continued to laugh.

When he had enough, I caught my breath and I spread my body on the grass. I never laugh with Masahiko sama like this… ever.

Suddenly, I felt a hand clasp my own and I smiled.

"This is the first time that I brought someone into this place… " I heard him say as he looked at the skies with me. "This is where I go when I feel lonely… "

"How… did you find out about this place? "

He pulled me lightly towards him, making our arms touch.

"I discovered this place not long before I met you, Angel. " He said as he kept his turquoise gaze in the sky. "It was raining and I just finished receiving a hard punishment from my tutor, apparently, he was telling me I wasn't giving it my all… " He added and snickered. "I told him I wasn't the first son, so it should be Masamune that should be trained to hell, but then, he slapped me, then my father slapped me, and they all rubbed to my face that I was _the only and first legitimate son_ so I should know my responsibilities. "

I leaned to my side and looked at him. "It must be hard… you were just five when I saw you slaying a gargoyle… "

He halfsmiled. "Slaying gargoyles and keeping the Marukawa kingdom from harm are my priorities as a guardian. My father instilled me those words eversince I can remember. I wasn't keen on it at first… I rebelled and ignored my responsibilities… " He chuckled. "I was jealous of my half brother, of other kids, to see them play and enjoy the world, while I on the other hand kept my nose on the books and train harder than everyone else. Everytime the pressure gets to me, I always run away towards here… and then… one day… I saw a shooting star… one of the retainers told me that when I see a shooting star, I should make a wish and it'll come true, so I made a wish… "

"What wish? "

He smiled as he turned to me. "I was so baffled with all the things that I've been seeing in my younger years… that it made me question Kami sama if I am fitted to be a guardian, I hate seeing people die and all those blood and stuff… it was so… nerve wracking, so when I saw the shooting star, I made a wish to ask for a sign… " He then breathed. "I wished for an angel… an angel that will come and save me from all the darkness that I've been experiencing… I was betting on myself that if I didn't see any, then I will turn my back from all of these responsibilities and ran away… but when I see one… then I will do my best and protect this kingdom… and then… the night after that… I saw you… Ritsu."

I blushed harder. "So that's the reason why you asked me if I was an angel."

He lowered his eyelids, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. "The moment I saw you, I really thought you were one, with those rare green eyes, shiny brown hair and pinkish cheeks and warm smile… you weren't the angel that I've been expecting, but you are more than what I had hoped for… " He said as he turned to me and stared at my eyes.

I felt my heartbeat jump wildly as I looked into his eyes. The way he looked at me made me feel…so loved and treasured.

"I love you Ritsu… my angel… " He confessed as he kissed my hand that he was holding. "I couldn't imagine a life without you…I've been training a lot and acing my studies just to gain favours from my father and the council, and since my sixteenth birthday will be coming this September… I want them all to know, the whole Marukawa Kingdom to know… that you are my _mate_. Ritsu…I pledge to you my heart, my soul, my loyalty and my devotion… for eternity… will you become my Concubine Prince? "

And my heart bursts into pieces.

His words were so full of love and sincerity that tears started to fill my eyes.

I saw his expression turn from loving to being dejected as he slowly released my hand.

No! I…

I pulled his hand tighter, never letting him go.

"Masahiko sama… I… love you too… " I confessed as kissed his hand. "I… love you so much… that seeing you is enough for me… I wanted to be with you… of course I do… but I'm not that competent and I don't want to shame you by being an incompetent prince - "

He smiled as he hugged me. "Silly… I love you so much angel… and there's no way that you're incompetent. You're doing your best… That's enough for me… and I don't want any other concubine prince… I only want you… " He said as he caressed my cheek. "Angel… can I kiss you? "

I nodded as I closed my eyes, then slowly, I felt a pair of soft lips crashing gently unto mine.

I felt my blood boil, I wanted more, so I opened my mouth and hugged him closer to me.

He responded, and shyly, he entered his tongue unto mine, and I met him with fierce passion that I didn't know I possess.

After some seconds, we separated and we both caught our breaths.

"That… was… amazing… " Masahiko sama said as he smiled. "Angel… I didn't know you're an aggressive kisser. "

I blushed. "I… well… "

This time, he came to me, holding my head gently, he initiated another kiss, this time with more ardor and searingly hotter, we kissed, letting our tongues dance after that, we separated and then we kissed again and again until our lips swell.

Masahiko sama breathed. "I love you angel… "

"I love you too… Masahiko sama… "

"Angel, drop the sama, you're my mate now, remember? "

I blushed but let out a smile. "Alright… Masahiko… "

I saw the joy in his eyes as he hugged me tighter, never letting me go.

* * *

It was almost nighttime when we went back to the academy, no, we didn't do 'it' heavens no! I'm not that kind of person and neither was he, I consider lovemaking after our marriage, I think he thought so too, hopefully, but if ever he initiated 'doing it', then I will refuse, my parents taught me better than that.

All through the duration of the afternoon, all he did is to hold my hand, hug me close to him, kiss my cheeks and tell me funny stories that he had read. He also told me about his dreams… his childish fantasies and every ideals that he wanted. I felt pride and joy… because for the first time, he gave me his full trust, and bared his whole heart…

Masahiko sama is just perfect, he was beautiful, honourable, respectful, courteous, easygoing, can be strict and cold when he needs to be, authoritative, responsible, loving and protective… and this guardian… this man is all _mine_. I could never ask for more. Kami sama is so kind to give him to me…

 _No matter what happens… I'll never let him go…_

When we reached my dorm, he was still holding my hand, we were both smiling like idiots on the way home.

He was about to escort me inside when his eyes suddenly went cold.

"Masahiko? " I asked then followed his gaze, and to my surprise, standing at the door is his halfbrother, Saga san.

"Masamune… " He said in a glacial voice.

Saga san looked at him, then to our joined hands.

Embarassed, I immediately let go of Masahiko's hand. I do love him, very much so, but I don't want to be labeled as a clingy boyfriend.

"We were wondering where you are. " I heard his brother reply in the same glacial voice. "Father asked me to look for you. He said you have some papers to sign."

He spoke the word _father_ acidly. I couldn't blame him though, knowing his status in the family.

"Why so? I finished all my duties for the day. " Masahiko replied.

"How should I know? " Saga san shot back. "You're the _next head_ of the guardians, you should know that unexpected responsibilities will pop up every now and then. As the _next head_ you should be aware of your responsibilities before going out on a lovey dovey date with your boyfriend. "

I widened my eyes. Is he insinuating that I…

"Don't include Angel into this! " Masahiko hissed at him, jumping to my defense. "I was the one who asked him out for a date, angel was never the type to lead people away from responsibilities. It's my mistake to deal with, so leave him alone! "

"Hah! Like hell… if he truly loves you, then he will support you no matter how busy you are… not lead you away and making you forget your position as the head of the guardians! "

I bit my lip as tears started to pool on my eyes.

"Angel… " Masahiko said gently as h cupped my cheek.

"I… I'm sorry Masahiko… I… I didn't mean to – " I didn't finish my sentence as I tightened my hold on the bento wrap and ran away from them as fast as I can.

"Angel! " I heard Masahiko yell, but I ignored him and ran towards my room.

I knocked on it continuously and Chiaki opened the door immediately.

"Ritsu? What happened? " He asked worriedly.

I never answered him, instead, I hugged Chiaki and cried on his chest.

* * *

 _I love Masahiko so much…_

 _But if my presence will make him forget his responsibilities… then I should go away…_

 _But I can't…_

 _I just can't…_

 _Because I am madly in love with him…_

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!

I'm sorry if Masamune has only a little part in this story… well, as you should guys know, Ritsu is attracted first to Masahiko. But no worries! He'll have a bigger part as the story progresses!

Oh, by the way, a Shamisen is a three-stringed, Japanese musical instrument derived from a Chinese instrument sanxian (a three stringed plucked musical instrument). It is played with a plectrum or pick(one used for guitars) called bachi ( a straight wooden stick used to play Japanese instruments ).


End file.
